


The Sea In His Eyes

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Rescue, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Eddie was living a normal life when pirate captain Evan Buckley ran in and turned it upside down, and maybe helped him set sail on a new adventure he'd never dared to hope for.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 107





	The Sea In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Fandom AU Fest: Action/Adventure
> 
> Also with [an aesthetic](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/628529060581113856/the-sea-in-his-eyes-fic-aesthetic-by)

The candles flicker against the breeze coming through the open window. With it comes the salty scent of the sea. Eddie used to hate the smell when he first found himself out at sea. The rocking of the ship on the waves made him nauseous. He barely left his cabin at all those first few days. 

Mostly due to the uncomfortable stirring in his gut, but also out of anger. He never wanted to be aboard that ship. At least not while it was away from land. But Captain Buck had other ideas. He'd used Eddie as a way to escape the island, assuring him he'd be safely home before he could miss it.

That had been a lie. 

But even still, Eddie would give anything to be back listening to Buck's outlandish tales. Not stuck here, a prisoner in this cabin. He's still on the ship, but Buck's not here, nor most of his crew. They'd gone on land a few weeks ago and left a sleeping Eddie on board. 

Eddie had woken to a gun pointed at his head and a smirking pirate standing over him. It hadn't been Buck. He'd introduced himself as Blackbeard and declared the ship his.

Eddie supposes he should be grateful they didn't throw him below deck to rot. It's unlikely they're going to let him live anyway. But all the captain had done was smirk when Eddie had mentioned that. 

"You're worth more than you know, boy."

Eddie doesn't see how, but he'd held his tongue.

He's passed his time writing letters. Mostly to his family. It's been a habit since he first came aboard. But every so often he finds himself writing to Buck, at first cursing him for leaving him behind and getting him into this mess. 

Every so often he admits that he misses him, and let's his quill say what his lips never could. It's not as if anyone will ever read the letters. They'll be lost at sea the same way he is. Never to be seen again.

Eddie's eyes snap to the door at the sound of shouting and gunfire. Unease spreads through him as he sits, listening, trying to gage exactly what's going on beyond that door. He's trapped here. There's no escape. All he can do is sit here and wait.

The door bangs open and Eddie jumps up. He grabs the nearest thing he can find to defend himself, which just happens to be a candle. Not the most effective, but it'll do. 

"Would you put that bloody thing down before you catch my ship on fire and kill us all?"

Eddie slowly lowers the candle back to the desk at the familiar voice. "Buck."

Buck smirks and leans against the door. "Did you miss me?"

Eddie's surprised to find that he has. Sure, he wrote about it in his letters, but it had been easy to pass it off as a man half mad with dehydration and lack of human contact. But now, with Buck standing in front of him he realizes that it hadn’t all been in his head, and he _has_ missed Buck. Not that he's going to admit that out loud. "I've missed my freedom," he says instead.

"Well lucky for you, this handsome pirate is here to rescue you," Buck says, waving a hand towards himself in a dramatic fashion.

"You're here to get your ship back," Eddie says. "You don't have to pretend otherwise."

Buck frowns and steps closer. He places his gun on the table and then reaches for Eddie. 

Eddie stands frozen, his heart beating hard in his chest, as Buck takes his face in his hands. "I'm here for _you_."

Eddie swallows, "You love this ship more than anything."

"I did," Buck admits. "But maybe somewhere along the way I found something I love more."

"You have?"

Buck smiles, softer than Eddie has ever seen him smile. "Yes, my dear Eddie. I have."

"Well, whoever that is. I hope they know what they're in for."

Buck chuckles and brushes his thumb along Eddie's jaw. "Oh, I know he does. I'm pretty sure he's known since the moment he set foot on my ship."

"Is that right?" Eddie asks. 

"Certainly. In fact, I'd go as far as to say he was happy to be taken on this adventure with me."

"You kidnapped me, Buck," Eddie reminds him.

"Oh? And here I was sure I was doing some sweeping romantic gesture," Buck says.

Eddie smiles. He can't help it. He's spent the last few weeks alone in this room and, crazy as it might be, missing this reckless, handsome pirate. A pirate who apparently loves him. 

"Besides," Buck continues. "I never said it was _you_ I was talking about."

"Have you kidnapped anyone else recently?"

"Hmm no. Good point. Although I do take offense to that. I didn't kidnap you."

"What would you call it then?"

"Saving you from a life of mediocrity and giving you a life full of adventure."

It's true that's what he's done. Before Buck, Eddie had been ready to settle for the life his father had planned for him. He'd marry, settle down, and take over his shop one day. But he wouldn't have been happy. Not really. 

A part of him had always craved more. So when Buck had grabbed his hand and told him to run, Eddie had.

Sure, men had been shooting at them so it had seemed the reasonable thing to do. But part of him had liked the rush. Even as he'd stewed in his cabin, he'd craved more. And Buck had given that to him. 

Eddie pulls on every ounce of bravery he has within him and brings his hands up to cover Buck's. "You have."

"Have what?"

"Given me a life full of adventure," Eddie says. "One I could have only dreamed of. Though that did get me kidnapped by other pirates."

"Which I saved you from," Buck points out. 

"You did," Eddie concedes.

"I'll always have your back, Eddie," Buck tells him, voice going soft. 

"And I'll always have yours," Eddie says. 

"I know," Buck smiles. "And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I you." 

Eddie grins and does what he's been dreaming about, what he'd promised to do in all those letters Buck will never read. He kisses him. And Buck kisses him back, throwing himself into it with the same fire and passion Eddie has seen in him in a fight. 

All Eddie can think is that finally, _finally_ , after all this time he's allowed to have this. He's spent so much of his life longing for adventure and love and he's found it here with Buck. His family might think him mad one day when they find out, but he doesn't care. He doesn't need their approval. Everything he needs is on board this ship.

There’s shouting from outside the door, and Buck rests his head against Eddie’s with a sigh. “We should probably get out there before those bloody pirates destroy my ship.”

“You’re a pirate,” Eddie points out.

“Not that sort,” Buck says. “I’m more refined.”

“And you love this ship.”

“Hmm that too.” He grins cheekily and taps Eddie’s nose. “Not as much as I love you though, my dear.”

There’s a loud crash, followed by more shouting, and Buck groans. “I might have to kill my crew.”

“That’s murder,” Eddie points out.

“And? It would be justified,” Buck says.

“You don’t kill people,” Eddie mumbles against his lips. 

And that’s true. It had been one of the most surprising things about Buck. Eddie had heard stories about pirates and all the horrible things they did. And while Buck might pillage and steal, he doesn’t kill or cause harm if he can avoid it. He makes sure his crew sticks to that, and if they don’t… well that’s the only time he’s seen Buck angry. He’d once left the man tied up with a note of all his misdeeds and then sailed away. 

Buck sighs, “I don’t. But I could leave them in a cell for the night and see how they like it.”

Eddie chuckles, “I suppose we should see what trouble they’re getting into. You know how Josh is with his ale.”

“Between him, Chim, and Hen the ale is probably all gone by now,” Buck grumbles. 

“Not all gone,” Eddie tells him, nodding his head towards the cabinet by the bed. 

“Are you telling me you’ve been hiding ale in your chambers?” Buck questions.

“Had to if I wanted to make sure I had some for myself,” Eddie shrugs.

“I swear I could kiss you right now,” Buck laughs. “Oh wait, I can.”

Eddie’s answering chuckle is muffled when Buck leans in and kisses him. The ship rocks and they both stumble, Eddie’s legs knocking back against the bed. “How much would I have to work to convince you to stay in here?” Eddie mumbles, and runs his hands down Buck’s back.

Buck shivers and presses himself closer, “Not very much. Keep kissing me like that and we’ll never leave this room again.”

Eddie would like nothing more. He also doesn’t want to leave their lives in the hands of a band of drunk, rowdy pirates. “The ship might sink while we’re distracted,” Eddie points out.

“Let it,” Buck mumbles, nipping at Eddie’s jaw before soothing it with his tongue, drawing a groan from him. “The world could burn and I wouldn’t care as long as I’m in your arms.”

“Romantic.”

“I have my moments,” Buck says, grinning up at him. "Especially when it comes to you."

“Lucky me.”

“I should say so,” Buck says. He shoves Eddie lightly and smirks when he falls back onto the bed. He doesn’t waste any time before crawling onto the bed and straddling him. “Now I believe you said something about convincing me to stay in here.”

Eddie chuckles and pulls him closer with a hand on the back of his neck. His other hand rakes up Buck’s shirt, his nails scraping lightly against Buck’s skin, making him shiver. “Gladly.”

***

The ship somehow doesn’t sink while they’re busy. Not that either would notice. Both are too distracted and wrapped up in each other to pay attention to anything else. Everything other than them is drowned out, their worlds dwindling down to nothing but them. 

Eddie knows he could stay here like this forever if given the choice. Safe and happy and wrapped up in Buck’s arms. It’s not realistic, he knows. They will have to move eventually. But it’s a nice thought as he drifts off to sleep, the rocking of the ship for once soothing him as his eyes slip closed.

The sun is shining in through the windows in the cabin when Eddie wakes. He feels relaxed. More relaxed than he can ever remember feeling. At least not for a long time now. Not since the responsibilities of adulthood first started getting thrust upon him. He doesn’t feel any of that now. He just feels content.

He peeks his eyes open and looks down at Buck’s still sleeping form. He looks beautiful like this, his hair a mess, his mouth parted slightly, and the sun casting a golden glow against his skin. Eddie smiles and runs a hand through his curls, causing Buck to stir slightly. He sighs, and presses into Eddie’s hand, but his eyes don’t open yet.

“Morning,” Eddie murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. He can’t help leaving a trail of kisses down his face and stopping just short of his lips. Buck pouts and Eddie chuckles, finally kissing his lips. Buck hums and presses himself closer. 

“I could get used to waking up like this,” Buck mumbles against his lips.

“As could I,” Eddie tells him.

They trade sleepy kisses for a while, before Buck finally pulls back with a sigh. “What is it?” Eddie asks him.

“It’s quiet,” Buck says.

“Is that not a good thing?”

“With my crew? No.” Buck looks towards the door, his lips pursed in thought. “As reluctant as I am to leave this bed, I fear I need to make sure they didn’t accidentally throw themselves overboard last night.”

Eddie wishes he could assure him that wasn’t likely. But it’s happened before. In Eddie's first month aboard this ship, Albert fell off twice in the same night in his drunken state, and Josh along with him when he leaned over too far trying to save him. They’d gotten them both back onboard, but it’s not a night they want to repeat.

“Yes, I suppose we should go check on them,” Eddie agrees. “Or else you might not have a crew.”

They get dressed quickly, and then walk out onto the deck. They don’t have to search far for the crew. As soon as they step out of the cabin, they find them all passed out around the deck, empty bottles surrounding them. 

“I told you they would drink all the ale,” Buck grumbles.

“Not all of it,” Eddie reminds him.

Buck chuckles, “Yes. You’re right. Not all of it.”

“So, what are you going to do with them?”

Buck tilts his head, “Well it’s only fair I’m a nice captain and make sure they wake.”

“Of course,” Eddie says.

“Help me fetch some buckets,” Buck says. 

Eddie’s glad he’s not going to be on the receiving end of whatever the grin on his face implies. 

He helps Buck find some buckets below deck and then fill them with water. It doesn’t take long to figure out what Buck’s plan is. So when Buck smirks and nods his head, he knows it’s time. They both take their buckets and swing them, pouring the water over the unsuspecting crew. 

“What?” “What the…?” “We’re being attacked!”

“You’re not being attacked,” Buck says, rolling his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Chim asks him.

“Cleaning up the mess,” Buck says. “Or getting started, I should say. You, and I mean all of you, are going to handle the rest.”

“But…”

“No,” Buck says, holding up his hand. “You all made this mess, and drank all my ale, so the least you could do is ensure the deck is thoroughly cleaned. Is anyone in disagreement?”

They all share a look, before nodding. “Yes Captain,” Josh says. 

“We’ll get right to it,” Hen tells him.

“Good,” Buck says. 

“What about him?” Albert says, nodding towards Eddie.

“He wasn’t involved in your drunken tomfoolery and shouldn’t have to clean up your messes.” Buck smiles down at Eddie and takes his hand. “Besides, he’s needed elsewhere.”

“Oh I’m sure we all know where that is,” Hen mumbles.

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing, Captain,” she says. “We’re all very relieved that Eddie is safe, and back where he should be.”

"As am I,” Buck nods. “Now off with you. You have work to do.”

“After breakfast?” Chim asks.

Buck waves him off, “Yes. Of course. I’m not a barbarian. Eat, and then get to work.”

There’s a chorus of “yes captain!” before they all dash away, most likely avoiding any further orders Buck might give. 

“They all are extraordinarily lucky you’re such a kind captain,” Eddie tells him. 

“I suppose,” Buck says. “But they’re not just my crew. They’re family.”

That much had been apparent early on. As much as they might bicker and tease each other, it’s clear how much they care about each other. That all starts with Buck. He loves fiercely, and Eddie considers himself lucky to be someone he loves.

“So, where to now?” Buck asks him, stepping up to the wheel.

Eddie thinks about it. There are so many places they could go. So many possibilities. Each one more thrilling and dangerous than the next. He hooks his chin on Buck’s shoulder and presses a kiss to his jaw. “Anywhere, as long as we’re together.”

Buck turns his head and presses a quick kiss to Eddie’s lips. “Anywhere, it is.”

He grins and looks back towards the front of the ship, turning the wheel this way and that. Eddie stands there, pressed close, watching him. He’s grown used to the rocking of the boat on the sea by now. Enough to be up here and fully appreciate the view. But even with the beauty of the ocean and the islands, Eddie finds he can never look away from Buck. He has the sea in his eyes and his blood. Every part of him. He’s wild and free and a little bit dangerous, and Eddie loves every molecule of his being.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
